


告請伊邪那美神

by WaffenRost



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffenRost/pseuds/WaffenRost
Summary: 人人都說東大媽欠一条一個腰帶





	告請伊邪那美神

**突然間咚！的這樣，腦子裡閃出了很多畫面。**

因為當時還不理解對方的說話方式，反覆詢問，聽了非常多次。所以立即可以斷定是一樣的情況。

不可能再一次發生的，那樣的事件。如此，必定有錯過的細節、尚未查覺的事態，

──定得在無可挽回的結果出現之前找出真相。

並不相識的人，為了同一個認識的對像，在那人離開之後又辦了離別大會。

怎麼想都是很奇怪的事吧？但稔分別跟實加與椿提出這計劃的時候，沒有人反對，像傳話遊戲似地召集人們，耗費數月個人努力調排工作與休假，因為PELO PELO餐廳太小了額外尋找場地，終於在一年半後舉辦了聚會。

在一条薰調職到國際刑警機密組織一年半之後。

當然，一条刑警在調職令下來的時候就分別跟認識的人好好道別過了，同事、退休員警、朋友、

母親、與哥萊姆。

來參加的人比報名的多，不少人攜家帶眷，或說像雄之介那樣硬要跟著母親來。他已經國中年紀，卻沒有青春期特有的叛逆感，倒反而有些像他未曾謀面的舅舅，個性逐漸有些輕飄飄的，但做事卻越來越穩重。

稔為此感謝過一条夫人，要不是雄之介挺崇拜見過幾次面的刑警叔叔，怕是真要飄到天上了。

一条名子搖頭。說這什麼呢？小孩子鬧騰點才好，愛玩的孩子反而離不開家，哪像我家那孩子，給各位添麻煩了。

不會。沒有的事。哪能這麼說呢。一条刑警是因為很優秀才被特殊調職的。

椿仗著跟一条家的交情（高中時期，他常常帶著一堆遊戲溜到一条家逼迫獨自守家的兒子一起浪費青春）跳過了客套話的斷層直達核心：的確是個優秀到連媽媽都拋棄去執行生死保密任務的孩子呢。

名子夫人毫不猶豫地往椿頭上打了下（啊，被抓到連夜帶著薰打機也是被這樣揍呢，法醫突然覺得年輕不少），你這樣根本是在唆使警察不要太優秀！我啊，早知到薰跟祐是一樣的個性了，生死保密，跟他做為警部補的時候並沒有任何差別。

啊啊────

櫻井突然發出慘叫，年紀更小的孩子們都嚇到了（他們不該在此，但聽到是跟喜歡的「一条叔叔」消失不見有關的事，懵懂卻也死纏著跟來了）。

沒錯！這就是盲點！

一条這麼優秀！什麼生死保密搞不好我們全都退休了他還升到高位七老八十也還在工作崗位上啊！

啵。

不知道誰先打開第一瓶酒，不過在警察跟小孩都在的地方提供酒精飲料的提案到底是怎麼通過的？

咕嚕──哈！

怎麼說呢，突然覺得好安心啊。龜山傻樂呵地笑著。一条先生到其他地方去守護更多人了，不愧是一条先生！

（長野縣的巡查們突然唱起了怪腔走調的「一条先生世界第一！」，著實把他人嚇得不輕）

稔出於職業習慣往孩童的方向望去，發現他們自成一圈悄聲說著什麼，依稀可以聽見「我也想要有一条叔叔這麼帥的爸爸」以及時不時望向已經開喝的父親們、有些冰冷的視線。

一条先生的影響力真驚人呢。一旁的櫻子說道。潛移默化，效果卻是跟五代的笑容不相上下。

那個名字被提出來了，這麼多年之後，然而氣氛是歡快的。

松倉前本部長帶著退休後興趣使然的陶藝做為聚會的杯子，裡頭是出於健康考量的白水。我現在天氣一變，就會想起那小伙說不要著涼的話。托他的福我跟妻子活到這把歲數了還沒染過風寒，真的是多謝了。

杉田想起年初的體檢報告訕訕笑著，真希望他也說了多跑步運動之類的話啊。

難道還需要幫你錄起來嗎。身邊的同事給了他一拐。背後突然傳出聲令他悚然。

說的也是，明明差不多年紀一条叔叔的身材還是這麼好，為什麼爸爸就只有鮪魚肚呢。

沒有在這時候調和父女家事更危險的行為了，其他身材略有走樣的刑警們默默撤離了杉田戰線（叛徒！）

雖然知道各種原因，榎田還是說出了好寂寞呀，居然連曾經被我這樣那樣的哥萊姆也回到遺跡去了嗚（讓立馬將喝醉的她封口拖到兒子那照料）

哥萊姆……澤渡櫻子突然踹了一下老爹的椅子（並沒有用力，但老爹的酒還是灑了一些出來）一条先生調職之前都還有跟哥萊姆好好道別，五代那樣拋棄戰友算不算個男人啊！

奈奈忙著給老爹順氣，椿想著居然連櫻子都喝醉了這下聚會還能清醒的收場嗎，不要落到小孩子拎著自家父母回去這種慘狀啊。

一向放蕩不羈的法醫這會兒倒是成了風紀委員，連忙收起酒一邊還要確認有多少人清醒，扛著澤渡櫻子隨便她大喊五代大笨蛋你回來也見不到一条先生了後悔去吧！

~~椿秀一在極短極短的瞬間思考了很多事：五代突如其來的調職、特意去跟哥萊姆道別、哥萊姆回歸遺跡，時間線上對不起來的是~~ ~~~~

稔住手不要給雄之介杯裡倒酒啊這邊都是警察！

法醫立即投身混亂之中。

一条薰最後見到的是完全出乎意料的人。他腦中拼命回想高中歷史課有沒有教過對尊貴之人的禮儀是什麼。

所幸對桌的老人沒有讓他感到為難的時機就將這方面帶過了。

你很緊張吧，抱歉突然把你找來，我的時程表有點緊。你就聽我說。

在古事紀跟所有文獻中，都沒有提到古朗基的事。我想也許這些被埋藏在更深的地方，更少提及的所在。

比如黃泉地獄之下，根之國。

如果你能見到，請轉達祂，謹代表天照大御神向母神獻上敬意。

一条薰深深地行禮致意。

（林多終會變得像古朗基，他想起這句話，難道悲淒的女神在痛苦之中對人類的咒詛不僅僅是死亡

但他所能做的，只不過是將往事結果

也許運氣好些，還能幫上往後之人）

五代雄介在沙漠邊境醒來之時竟然不見太陽。下雨了。

身體難以言喻的輕。他見著雨幕，在其中看見了該回家的路。微笑起來。

九郎岳最初的挖掘現場正式封鎖。哥萊姆在裡頭變形成了一副棺的樣子，之中，戰士照著約定陷入沉睡。

如同一条薰在實加闖入的遺跡之中，誰也沒發現的另一條腰帶，給他帶來了最初的戰士沉睡千百年的夢境。

輪到一条薰的夢境開始的時候，就是在下一次達谷巴現身之前，

屬於平成年間古朗基事件徹底終結的時候，

五代雄介完全從戰士身分解放的時候。

**Author's Note:**

> 想到失眠結果一堆沒寫我是拉機  
> 伊邪那美神被不肖子須左之男從黃泉逼到根之國去了，有這派說法但我忘記出處  
> 一条看見初代空我沉睡的畫面→拿著腰帶去跟哥萊姆確認（？）是否得有戰士沉睡才算結束→一堆我本來很想寫的一条如何說服日本高高高層讓他作為以防萬一的兵器（給官方的說法）睡到未來→一堆我很想寫的日本高高高層的關於這件事的封印跟解封以及一条跟著什麼資料一起睡到未來→跟每個人道別時椿醫生的暴怒（？）與母親在不知內情下的理解→不知道為什麼寫成這樣了嘛啾啾
> 
> 荒川說過要不是五代衝進來腰帶會選一条  
> 加上人人都說東大媽欠一条一個腰帶，好窩那就補給他（魔鬼


End file.
